


Welcome Back

by SpaceStingray



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, OCs being Descendants of Canon Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray
Summary: A queen waits for the return of an old friend. A relationship blossoms.





	Welcome Back

The sun was low in the sky, giving the world a wash of pink and orange hues. The queen sat alone on the balcony of her private wing, she gazed out to the sea, allowing memories of risky adventures and warm moments with loved ones wash through her mind. She drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, her wings shaking behind her. 

Who knew being immortal would be so lonely.

Heavy footsteps resonated through the hallway behind her, causing the queen to turn and face the doors just as they opened. The guard could only utter two words. “Queen Glimmer-“ Then the bell began to ring. Glimmer’s eyes grew as she stared at the guard. The bell. The bell that she installed for one specific alarm. Her long hair whipped behind her, caught in a sudden of ocean breeze, she vanished in a flash of sparks. She reappeared in the meeting room, much to the alarm of the princess Felis. “Geez, your majesty, will that ever stop being so bright?!”

Felis was a snarky little thing, as the princess of the Magicats she was covered in a coat of light brown fur, her golden hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail behind her. She was dressed in her family’s royal uniform of red breeches and leather armor, a very familiar mask was perched on her head. She had been visiting to report the activity of an underground organization that had been appearing at the borders of her kingdom. At first the group seemed harmless, possibly trying to establish a new kingdom, then the Magicat guards began reporting a very familiar, and uncomfortable, symbol that was being displayed by the group. Since then Glimmer had been warning the rest of the kingdoms to stay on guard, with She Ra no longer in the picture for at least a hundred years, they had to tread lightly.

“Sorry Felis,” Queen Glimmer said quickly before hurrying to the princess’s side. “You heard the alarm?”

The princess nodded, keeping at a trotting pace next to Glimmer. While Felis considered herself very proud of her heritage, there was… a sense of awkwardness whenever she was around the queen. Glimmer had never been cross with the princess, but the queen’s past with the magicat’s former queen, Catra, was public knowledge. Since the downfall of The Horde, peace was restored between Bright Moon and the Magicat kingdom. Apparently the relationship between Queen Glimmer, Princess Catra and She Ra herself was something more than just friendship. They were reportedly seen spending lots of leisurely time together, holding hands and sharing meals, but by now it was only rumors and firelight stories. Deep down, Felis had a feeling it was more than just rumors. Since her birth, Glimmer was there to support and guide her, even after her own parents were sadly struck down when an illness plagued her kingdom.

But now, it was Queen Glimmer who needed her. Felis snaked her hand in Glimmer’s as they entered the throne room, where several civilians and members of the royal guard had already begun crowding. Glimmer and Felis strode in to a sudden hush, all eyes were on the queen, awaiting her reaction. Being the daughter of an immortal, she was the only living member of the second Princess Alliance, the very one that took down The Horde two generations ago. Glimmer’s violet eyes scanned the crowd, where was it? Who had it? Who had the sword chosen? They made their way to the end of the room, Glimmer stood in front of her throne, Felis took a position behind her. The queen expanded her wings. “W-Who is it? Come forward!” It was hard to keep her regal face now, where was it?

A guard stepped forward. “Today, in the town square of Bright Moon, the Sword of Protection was lifted from its stone.” The guard took a step back, turned, and beckoned a figure near the back of the room. The crowd parted to reveal a young girl, probably no older than seventeen. Her jet black hair fell around her face, nearly covering her dark almond shaped eyes. She seemed to tremble on her thin legs. Glimmer’s brow furrowed in concern, was this girl being fed?

The guard stood to attention as the child came to her side, she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Miss Fortuna, a child of the Bright Moon Orphanage, heard the calls of Light Hope, several witnesses have testified seeing the girl pull the sword out of its resting place.”

Glimmer’s eyes fell upon Fortuna, who stared back, she was still shaking, the girl was so frightened. Glimmer extended a hand and opened her mouth, but the words were stuck in her throat, words that she had rehearsed in her mind for years were now wiped clean. She gritted her teeth and took a breath, Felis watching the spectacle. Queen Glimmer regained herself and spoke in a soft voice.

“She Ra was a blessing upon all of Etheria, she was there for us when our planet was on the brink of extermination. She united our people, and she was a very dear friend.” Felis’s eyes fell to the queen’s hands, they were clenched, shaking. “Fortuna, there is only one more test. If the sword has truly chosen you, you should know the words.”

The girl’s shakes began to slow down. She looked at the sword in her hands, then nodded. Fortuna took the blade in both hands and held it above her head. “For the honor of Greyskull!”

In a flash of changing colors, the meek little girl was gone, replaced by a figure that made Glimmer’s wings drop. She was taller than the queen had remembered, her frame was not as broad as Adora’s, and her hair was still jet black. But that face… Glimmer brought her hands to her mouth. Those same blue eyes stared back at her. Those soft blue eyes that would always come back to steel when the battles were over. The steel eyes that were connected to that grin, that voice, that laughter. She Ra seemed to understand, she gave a soft grin and a nod to Glimmer. Almost as if to say ‘it’s been so long, hasn’t it?’

Queen Glimmer almost fell to her knees as she stared at the warrior. When she turned back to Fortuna, Glimmer felt the tears staining her face. Felis stepped forward and offered a hand in comfort, Glimmer nodded a thanks but stepped forward, taking the sword from the girl’s hands.

“Fortuna, it seems as if She Ra is needed once more to protect our planet. Do you pledge your loyalty to the Princess Alliance and the kingdom of Bright Moon and its allies?”

The girl dropped to one knee. “I-I do! I swear I’ll do everything in my power to protect us!”

Glimmer nodded. “Then I welcome you to Castle Brightmoon, Princess of Power.” She took one of the girl’s hands, drawing her to her feet, the room exploded in applause. Glimmer happily returned the sword to the Fortuna; she motioned a guard over and began discussing preparations for moving Fortuna into one of the guest rooms. Meanwhile, Felis found her whiskers twitching in curiosity at the new girl. She studied the girl’s face, a smirk growing on her face, she strode over.

“Hey Fortuna,” she said in a calm tone and extended a hand. “I’m Felis, Magicat princess.” 

Fortuna shyly took the princess's hand. “H-Hi Felis, er-your majesty-wait, do I have to call you that? What do I mean of course I-“ The girl grew flustered, her face turning a charming shade of red, Felis couldn’t stop herself from chuckling. 

“Hey, slow down!” She said, cupping her free hand over Fortuna’s. “Felis is just fine, you know, if you like I could show you around the castle. Maybe sometime I could show you my kingdom?” She winked her green eyes at the girl, which triggered a wave of stumbled yeses. Felis grinned, offering an arm. “Shall we?” Fortuna gladly took it. As she was leading the girl away, Felis glanced to Queen Glimmer, who winked happily at the princess.

Glimmer couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched the two girl’s depart from the room. “I’m happy for you, Felis.” She whispered, her eyes fell to the sword, now strapped to Fortuna’s back. “Welcome home…"


End file.
